My Version of Kattris's Friendaversary (continued version)
by BTRandAALoverXR5X
Summary: Summary: Austin for got about his Friendaversary with Ally, and he wants to make it up to her. Will Austin develop feelings for Ally? Meanwhile, Ally is dealing with Kira. Rated T for some violence.
1. Is that song about me?

_Last Time..._

My lip quivered "You."

He stood there frozen as I got in my car and sped out of the parking lot. Tears made the road fuzzy. And then all I remember is lights, sirens and pain.

But then I blacked out.

Ally's POV

I wake up in a room. I look around and I realize it is not my room. I finally realize I am in a hospital. I sit up and I finally see Austin, Kira, Trish, Dez, and my dad.

"She's awake!" cried Austin.

Kira mumbles a "Yay." under her breath.

"Kira!"

"Sorry." Kira mumbled.

My dad came over to me and kissed me on my head. I tried to say something but I was stopped.

"The accident damaged your vocal cords. You are on voice rest until 5:00." my dad said.

Still Ally's POV

(5:00) Ally is out of the hospital!

I walk into Sonic Boom and I sit at the piano. I pull out my songbook and start to sing:

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_And you left me alone_

_You found me,_

_you found me,_

_you found me-e-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't care and I guess I fell_ hard-

"That song is about me isn't it?"

I turned around and saw...

Austin.


	2. Kira and Austin

_Last Time..._

"That song is about me isn't it?"

I turned around and saw...

Austin.

"Yes." I said

"Ally I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you by Tuesday. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll take you back to _Prunelle de mes Yeux._"

"Thanks Austin." I said. I went up to him and hugged him. I felt a spark. Austin left and I worked for a bit. I decided to call Trish and ask if

she could come and help me pick out a dress. She said she was with Dez, so I went by myself. Then I see Kira, sucking on another boy's face.

She came over to me.

"If you tell Austin about this, you will regret it."

She stomped off.

I went to go buy a dress and went home.

(Tuesday)

Austins POV **(FINALLY)**

My alarm clock went off and I hit it. Today I must go with Kira to see a movie. **( No cookie for Austin. I'm keeping it. (::))**

I wake up and get dressed. I brush my teeth and go downstairs and make pancakes.

( 6:00)  
Someone calls me and I pick up the phone.

Kira: AUSTY!  
Me: Yes?

Kira: Are you ready to go see the movie?

Me: Yeah babe.

Kira: Ok. I'm outside of your house.

Me: Ok bye.

Kira: Bye.

I run outside and Kira drives to the movie theatre.

Ally's POV

Where is Austin? He promised he would be here.

I wait 30 more minutes and I think.

Austin said he wanted to see The Lorax. So I head to the movie theatre and I go into Theatre 4. Then I look up and I see...

_Kira and Austin._

**_OOHHHH What will happen now? Will Ally forgive Austin and give him another chance?_**

**_I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Calum Worthy, or Raini Rodriquez would be writing this for me._**


	3. Ally lied to me

Last_ time..._

I wait 30 more minutes and I think.

Austin said he wanted to see The Lorax. So I head to the movie theatre and I go into Theatre 4. Then I look up and I see...

_Kira and Austin_

__Ally's POV  
I find a seat and then watch the movie till the end. I know I'm focusing on something else than the movie, but The Lorax is pretty good.

Everyone starts to leave.

Austin's POV

I get up and then I see Ally. SHE MESSED UP ME A KIRA'S DATE AGAIN!

I walk up to Ally.

" What's wrong with you? When I get to go with my girlfriend to the movies, you have to mess this date up."

I saw tears form in Ally's eyes.

"ME? MESS UP YOUR DATE?"

"Well, duh."

"Austin, why did you do this again? You were supposed to go to _Prunelle de mes Yuex _with me today!" she said.

I froze. HOW COULD I FORGET AGAIN?!

"ALLY I AM SO-"

"Save it Austin!"she said. She walks away and I stand there with Kira. But then she comes back.

"BTW Kira is cheating on you."

I turn to Kira and she has an innocent expression. How could I forget? But I am also angry because Ally lied to me. Kira didn't cheat!

**What do you think? Ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Ross: I do I do!**

**Me: Ok!**

**Ross: Rachel does not own Austin and Ally.**


	4. The figure was Ally

**Who wants to do the disclaimer now?**

**Calum Worthy: I do I do!**

**Me: Alright!**

**Calum: Rachel does not own Austin and Ally.**

****Ally's POV

*the next day*

How could Austin do this to me? How can I trust him?

I was busy thinking about Austin till I hear the bell ring.

I open the door and there stood Kira with a knife.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Theres no where to run Ally. I told you if you told Austin you would regret it!"

I run upstairs as fast as I can and slide under my bed.

"Ally darling, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Next thing I know, I get kicked in the gut, cut with a knife, and I blacked out.

_  
Austin's POV

OK! I've called Ally so many times and she wouldn't pick up. I need to go check on her.

*At Ally's House*

How am I going to get in? I looked under the mat and found a old, small, key. I opened the door and called Ally's name. I got caught up for a second.

_Ally is such a beautiful name. I like how she smells like strawberries._

Austin stop! You don't have a crush on Ally!

When I hear no respond I go up to her room. I see a bloody figure on Ally's bed.

The figure was _Ally._


	5. Tears

**HI! I'm sorry for not updating. Raini, would you like to say the disclaimer and other things?**

**Raini: Sure! Rachel does not own Austin and Ally. Check out Rachel's Weebly, and ROBLOX. ROBLOX: girlygirl400. Weebly: .com.**

**Me: Thanks, Raini.**

* * *

_Last time..._

Austin stop! You don't have a crush on Ally!

When I hear no respond I go up to her room. I see a bloody figure on Ally's bed.

The figure was _Ally._

_*Still Austin's POV*_

"Ally?" I tried saying. She had blood on her neck. She wasn't responding.

"Ally?" I said again, but she did not say anything.

Oh no. I have to get Ally to the hospital. So I pick her up and put her in my car. As I drove to the hospital, I start to think. _Why am I helping her when she lied to me? Why? _

I finally arrive to the hospital, and I carry Ally inside.

* * *

Ally's POV  
I wake up to the sound of beeping. I slowly open my eyes and realize I'm in a hospital again. What's up wit hospitals?

"Ally your awake!" My dad said.

Trish came and hugged me gently. Austin and Dez said a simple 'Hi'.

"Ally, can I talk to you in private?" Austin asked.

"Sure." I said.

Everyone starts walking out with smiles on their faces. I can't help but smile too.

"Why did you lie to me?" Austin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you say Kira was cheating?"

"Because she is, Austin!"

_Flashback after Austin left the theatre with Kira._

_"Kira, would you ever cheat on me?"Autin asked._

_"No! Don't listen to that bastard! She says stuff that are dumb."_

_"Ok."_

"Well I'm not listening to you bastard!" Austin yelled.

I felt so hurt. I felt like a knife just went through my heart. I felt that liquid come to my eyes while Austin left.

What's that liquid?

_Tears._

* * *

Alright, so that was Chapter 5! Please **R&R!**


	6. Everything is fine!

**Ok Calum, since Ross and Laura are sucking on each other's face's, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Calum: Really! I'd-**

**Raini: Not so fast Ray, but Calum and I... have something to do!**

**Me: Like what?  
Raini: Like this! * brings Calum's head down and kisses him***

**Me: UGH! I'll do it! I do not own Austin and Ally.**

_Last time..._

I felt so hurt. I felt like a knife just went through my heart. I felt that liquid come to my eyes while Austin left.

What's that liquid?

_Tears._

_Austin's POV_

Ally looked so hurt when I shouted those words I shouted at her. I saw tears come to her eyes. I regretted those words I said. I went out fo the room and Dez stopped me.

"Dude, want to go to mini's?"

"Dez, not now. Guys, you can go back in." I said.

I walked past them and down to the first floor. I walked out of the hospital and went to my car. I started it up and drove to the mall. I walked inside the mall and then I see Kira... sucking on another boy's face. I walk up to Kira.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Austy! It's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah, it is what it looks like. It looks like my girlfriend is cheating on me. You know what, Ally is not the bastard. You are. I can't believe the person I thought loved me cheated on me. But now I can clearly see that you don't love me. We are done. "

"I will kill that girl!" She shouted.

"I won't let you!" I shouted back.

Ally's POV (out of hospital and back in SB (Sonic Boom)  
"Here you go ma'am!" I said while I handed the old lady her harmonica.

The next person came up and I knew exactly who he was.

"Ally. I need to talk to you."  
"Ok. "

We went upstairs into the practice room.

"Ally, I'm really sorry."

"Austin I forgive you. But do-

"I know. Kira was cheating. I broke up with her."

"Oh Hallelujah!" I shouted but then, I covered my mouth.

" What?!" Austin exclaimed. "You wanted me and Kira to break up all along? And I thought Kira was the bastard."

"Austin! I didn't say I wanted it to happen!"

"Ally, what do you have to say to me?!" He shouts.

I stood up and stomped towards him angrily.

"MY LAST WORDS? MY LAST WORDS? HERE ARE MY LAST WORDS!" I screamed. "Austin, I've had a crush on you for a long time. But as I can see it, you don't like me." I was about to go out of the room when he stopped me.

"Ally I-"

"Save it Austin. Tell Trish and Dez that I can't be their songwriter anymore."

Austin looked guilty. I felt hurt. Everything fine!

* * *

**What do you think? R&R please! I will update as soon as I can! I'm going to start a new story about Shake it up! Cece/Ty. Here's the summary:**

**Cece gets abused. Ty gets abused. When they runaway and meet each other, does love begin? Will there parents find them or will Ty protect the both of them, so they won't get hurt? Rated T for violence.**

**What do you think about the summary. I have to go. I must eat this cookie. (::)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thank you for being patient guys! The first POV is Austin's telling how sorry he is for ALly and how he feels for her.**

**Anyways-**

**Ross+Laura+Raini+Calum: I'm doing the disclaimer! Rachel does not own Austin and Ally.**

**Me: Really guys? Really? Why don't we do it in Austin and Ally version? Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum?**

**Everyone: Sounds good to me!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

_Last time..._

_"MY LAST WORDS? MY LAST WORDS? HERE ARE MY LAST WORDS!" I screamed. "Austin, I've had a crush on you for a long time. But as I can see it, you don't like me." I was about to go out of the room when he stopped me._

"Ally I-"

"Save it Austin. Tell Trish and Dez that I can't be their songwriter anymore."

Austin looked guilty. I felt hurt. Everything fine!

_Austin's POV_

What have I done to Ally? Why was I so mad at her? I promise if anyone stays angry at my Ally I will kick their butt!

What am I saying?

I like the way she has her brown hair and lighter brown on the end. She doesn't need any make-up. She's beautiful just the way she is.

Then it hit me.

_I Austin Monica Moon is in __**LOVE **__with Allison Marie Dawson._

But she hates me now! What am I supposed to do?

Then it hit me.

* * *

_Ally's POV_

As I stand at the counter and read my book, Trish interrupts.

"Hey Ally!" Trish says.

"Hey Trish."

"So, how are things with Austin?" She asked.

"Not good. He yelled at me last night."

"Ally, do I need to kick some butt?" On cue, Dez came in and started playing with all the instruments.

"No Trish I'm over him," I lied. "I'm just gonna-

I was interrupted by the sound of strumming on a guitar. I look up and see Austin.

* * *

Trish's POV

As Austin strums the guitar, I can't help but sway to the music.

_Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn – it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights everything felt like magic._

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew.

[Chorus:]  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me because I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

[Chorus]  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.__

As he finishes with a few strums, everyone applauds- including me.

* * *

**Will Ally accept? Or will she deny? I will try to update tommorow because after this this is the FINALE! DJBLKSBDLJSOBDJOSJBOJB!**

**I have to go. I must eat this cookie (::)**


	8. 911

**HELLO PEOPLES! I'm sorry, everybody, I said that we could do the disclaimer in Austin And Ally form. But, since this is the last chapter, we will be doing it altogether- including me.**

**EVERYBODY: For the last time in this story, Rachel does not own Austin And Ally. Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

_Last time..._

_[Chorus]  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

As he finishes with a few strums, everyone applauds- including me.

_Ally's POV_

As Austin finishes the song I stare up into his eyes. His eyes are so perfect. His lips are begging me for a kiss. We both lean in and I feel a spark. That's when Kira runs in, ruining the moment.

"AUSTY!" She shrieked. "Why are kissing Dawson?"  
"Because," Austin says."She would be a better girlfriend than you'll ever be." Everyone gasps and I walk up to her and slap her.

"That's what you get for abusing me." I say out loud for everyone to hear.

"Kira," Austin says. "Sit down."  
"Yes Austy!" She says while sitting down and glaring at me. I take out my phone and dial 911. In a few minutes, the police came, and Kira was gone.

What makes a better couple than _Austin and Ally._

**SO what do you think? Time for me to go start my Shake It Up! Fanfiction. But first, I need to take a rest. My neck really hurts! Take us out everyone!  
Ross: Adios!**

**Laura: Toodles!**

**Raini: See ya later alligator!**

**Calum: BYEEEEEEEEEE**

**Me: I hope you like it! And if you like Shake It Up! fanfictions, in like 30 minutes it will be up on the Shake It Up! Fanfiction Archive.**

**Bye!**


End file.
